1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in alarm devices, particularly to a device for activating an auditory and/or visual alarm when the water level in a bathtub approximately reaches a predetermined level.
2. Description of Related Art
Those who enjoy taking baths are well aware that it generally takes a considerable amount of time to fill a bathtub. Usually, the bath taker attends to the bath as it is filled to prevent an overflow condition from occurring. This can be particularly annoying when one wishes to take a bath in the morning as he or she may not have time to wait for the tub to fill. The prior art includes many arrangements for sensing the water level of a tub or container. Some of these arrangements activate controls which close water valves, are highly complicated, and relatively expensive. Other arrangements are fixed in some manner to the bathtub or container and present an unaesthetic appearance in the bathroom.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,549, issued on May 19, 1936 to Albin Jaeger, describes a device for sounding an alarm secured to a wall as soon as the water level in a bathtub rises above a certain predetermined level. Jaeger does not suggest an independent bathtub water level alarm according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,671, issued on Dec. 18, 1962 to Le Roy M. Taylor, describes a hot water heater overflow arrangement including a switch with two extended electrode rods that closes when the water level rises above the bottom of both electrode rods and transmits a signal to activate a visual or audible alarm. Taylor does not suggest a bathtub water level alarm according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,269, issued on Jul. 27, 1971 to Richard J. Yeagle, describes a humidifier assembly with a valving structure that holds solids concentration levels to a safe maximum. Yeagle does not suggest a bathtub water level alarm according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,444, issued on Mar. 31, 1981 to Willy Orszullok, describes an arrangement which includes an adjustable probe or detecting means in the form of a capacitive proximity switch which shuts off the inflow of water into a bathtub when the water level approximately reaches a predetermined level. Orszullok does not suggest a bathtub water level alarm according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,780, issued on Jan. 14, 1986 to Simcha Z. Pollack, describes the use of a fixed bathtub water level sensor in an automated bathroom arrangement. Pollack does not suggest a bathtub water level alarm according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,658, issued on Aug. 26, 1986 to Gerald M. Fraser et al., describes a bathtub water level control device which includes an air pressure tube and a regulator that controls a water flow valve and the water level in a bathtub. Fraser et al. do not suggest a bathtub water level alarm according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,050, issued on Oct. 11, 1994 to Robert L. McCarthy, describes a training device comprising a gravity-activated switch which can selectively activate an alarm buzzer. McCarthy does not suggest a bathtub water level alarm according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,491, issued on Dec. 6, 1994 to Ting K. Wu, describes a multi-functional security apparatus for use in a bathroom or kitchen that includes a water temperature/level sensing unit which activates an alarm when the water level in a bathtub reaches a predetermined level. Wu does not suggest a bathtub water level alarm according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,877, issued on Feb. 27, 1996 to Daniel R. Wickremasinghe, describes a water level sensor and alarm system for use with a washing machine. Wickremasinghe does not, suggest a bathtub water level alarm according to the invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.